


Lio's Best Mother's Day Ever

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dessert, Dinner, F/F, Family, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, Mother's Day, Original Character(s), To some of you it's going to be a spoiler alert, Wanted to make fanchildren before it was too late, galolio, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Thymos is exhausted and wants to get back home to his husband and daughter. And his baby girl, Trinity, wants to give a special Mother's day.I do not own Promare.Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex and Elaine are my oc children in this fanfiction.Original Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 15





	Lio's Best Mother's Day Ever

Lio Thymos groaned in exhaustion.

He was exhausted from running around, doing errands, left and right. But thankfully, he was able to get it all done. Now he just wanted to go home and spend the rest of the night with his husband and daughter.

He looked at the clock on his phone to see that it just turned to six o'clock. Good thing he catched the last bus in time and so, he can hurry on home and make dinner.

It's his turn to cook and Galo and Trinity must be hungry by now.

He went into his photo gallery and brought up the family photo of him, Galo and Trinity at the amusement park.

Lio and his beloved were blessed, ten years ago when they had their little Trinity Thymos. She was a perfect combination of both of them but Galo thinks she looks more like Lio. Her hair vertically parted with her left side being straight and lime green and her right being spiky and blue. Her eyes were also bicolored, with left being magenta and right being teal.

So, in other words, she was literally half of Lio, half of Galo. Even her abilities were half and half, she could make Burnish flames on her left side and Frostish ice on her right.

A perfect and unique little girl, a Frost Burn child, for both of them.

He flipped through more pictures and landed on one of Trinity and her two friends when they were at the frozen lake with everyone.

The Frostish boy with blue eyes, medium-length blond hair with pink tips, and a mini male version of Aina on Trinity's right, was Anwyll Fex. Aina and Lucia's son who's named after their friend, Anwyll who passed away long before the three of them were born.

The Burnish girl on the opposite side with eyes that went from blue to red and blue hair with red streaks, was Elaine, Meis and Gueira's daughter. Who looked like a mini, female version of Meis but she's showing both of her beautiful eyes to the world.

Flipping through more pictures, he spotted a baby Trinity being held, lovingly in Lio's arms while Lio was being carried bridal style by his beloved Frostish husband. He flipped again and saw a dark picture of an eight-month baby Trinity still inside Lio's stomach when he was still pregnant with her.

He smiled at the memories they all made together and he hopes for many more to come. His baby is still young but grows up so fast, he just hopes she won't grow up too quickly.

The bus finally stopped at his destination. Once it stopped completely, he got his black purse and got off with ease.

* * *

He got to their apartment door after a few minutes of walking and took out the keys before unlocking the door.

Once he heard a click, he opened the door to smell an amazing aroma of garlic bread, alfredo sauce and chicken.

Galo pocked his head out of the kitchen to see his beautiful Burnish husband. "Hi, honey."

"Hi." He sniffed the air once again. "Smells good in here, what's cooking?"

"It's a surprise mommy." Trinity poked her head out from the kitchen as well and gave her mother a smile. "Take a seat at the dinner table and we'll be right there."

"Okay." Lio went into his and Galo's room to put his purse and coat away before heading to the dinner table.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

A lovely bouquet of half flaming, half frozen Forget-Me-Nots was placed in the center of the table in a pink vase decorated with dark blue snowflakes. It looked absolutely clean and made nicely for a lovely occasion.

"What is all this?" He thought aloud with a smile.

Right after he said that, Galo and Trinity came out of the kitchen. With Galo carrying a pot full of chicken alfredo and Trinity carrying the garlic bread.

Both of them set the food down before Trinity came to him and embraced him, tightly.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy, love you."

Lio gave a look of shock for a second before his face gave nothing but pure happiness. He embraced her back just as tightly, putting all of his love into it. "I love you too, sweetie. So much."

They pulled back after another few seconds and Trinity put her hands on the table with a face full of excitement. "Do you like the flowers? I know Forget-Me-Nots are your favorite and daddy helped me find them so, I can decorate them with my ice and fire and give them to you as part of your present."

"I love them." Lio replied and looked at the flowers again before turning back to her. "Thank you so much sweetheart."

Trinity gave a smile. "You're welcome." Then she adjusted herself so she was sitting properly in the chair. "Daddy and I made dinner for you too and I made sure we both added our love into it."

Lio put a hand over his heart and gave a heartwarming smile. "Aww."

"And after dinner, we have another surprise for you." Trinity added, taking some of the garlic bread and putting it on her plate.

"I can't wait."

The three ate dinner in a comfortable silence and once they were all finished, Trinity got up and took her parents' plates before going back to the kitchen. "Be right back, don't go anywhere."

"We won't." Galo promised their daughter before she disappeared.

"She wanted to make this Mother's Day special for you." Galo told him with a small smile.

"I'm loving it so far." Lio admitted, turning to him.

"I knew you would." Galo gave him a knowing look. "Since she got the make-it-the-best-day-ever trait from her father, I knew she could make this day special for you."

Lio playfully slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, that's not a thing."

"Yes, it is," Galo playfully pointed at his chest, "and you love it."

Lio shook his head with a small smile. He won't admit it out loud but he did love it. Galo did have a way with making simple days into great days. Like that one time when they and all of their friends were at this boring bar and Galo was able to liven things up by challenging someone to a drinking contest. Which Galo, surprisingly, ended up winning.

"I'm back." The two heard Trinity's voice and turned to her.

She walked over and held a plate of chocolate cupcakes with cherries on top close to her mother with a smile. "Check it out, mommy. We baked chocolate cupcakes for you and the cherries were my idea."

Lio took one of them with a smile. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." Trinity set the plate down and excitedly waited for her mother to eat the cupcake.

Lio a bite and the taste of the chocolate and the cherry was enough to make his eyes sparkle with happiness. Once he swallowed, he looked back at Trinity with a content smile. "It's delicious sweetheart."

She gave a sigh of relief and a small smile. "I'm glad you like it." She got off the chair and embraced him again. "I love you mommy."

Lio set the cupcake down and embraced her back but then extended his arm to tell Galo to come and join them.

Galo got the message and got into the hug to embrace them both, tight.

This was the best Mother's Day Lio has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Mother's Day yet and it's way to early to post this but I wanted to make something so I could make my oc children. Before someone else came up with the idea before me and I can't do anything about it.
> 
> I hope you like my fan children. With Trinity's look, I got inspired by the Galo De Lion scene and Shoto Todoroki from MHA.
> 
> And I think it's safe to say that the three fan children in this story, belong to me.
> 
> I hope you have a great day or night everyone.


End file.
